digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Antylamon (Good)
|to=Cherubimon (Good) Cherubimon (Evil) |java=Aoi Tada |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Michelle Ruff |envan=(Tamers) |partner=Suzie Wong Genbu Leader Protagonist (DS) Chrono Woman Hacker |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(En:) Antylamon(Good) |s1=Antylamon (Virus) |g1=Deva }} Antylamon (Data) is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is the " " Deva, and serves the Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the , transforming its hands into razor-sharp axes. Once a cut is made, it won't stop spreading until the enemy's form is no more. Attacks *'Bunny Blades'This attack retains its original name of "Asipatravana" in Digimon Battle. ( )Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Spins on its own axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Bunny Blades. * : Summons and attacks with the Bunny Blades. *'Arm Bomber' (Mantra Chant): Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. *'Meditation Cure'This attack belongs to Antylamon (Virus) but was given to Antylamon (Data) on .: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. Design Antylamon is a large rabbit Digimon, notable for its extremely large arms. Unlike its Virus counterpart, it is depicted with a scarf and Deva symbol. Etymologies ;Andiramon (アンティラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * , member of the mythological . ;Antylamon Name used in Digimon Tamers and in American English media. *Derived from the Japanese name . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Antylamon card, titled "Asipatravana", teaches a Digimon the Asipatravana technique. Asipatravana restores some HP to all allies. Digital Monster D-Project Antylamon digivolves from Airdramon and to Azulongmon. Digimon World DS Antylamon digivolves from Wizardmon, and can digivolve to Cherubimon (both Corrupted and Uncorrupted), as well as ChaosGallantmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Antylamon is #226, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 214 HP, 254 MP, 110 Attack, 126 Defense, 117 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Speed 4, and Critical 3 traits. Antylamon digivolves from Wendigomon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good) or Cherubimon (Evil). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Antylamon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 80% friendship. Antylamon can also DNA digivolve from Sorcermon and Wizardmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 70% friendship, and 230 spirit. Antylamon can DNA digivolve to QueenChessmon with Cyberdramon or Crescemon. Antylamon can be hatched from the Diva's Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Antiramon is #149, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Dark and Water elements. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Speed Evasion, and Super Escaping Feet traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Antiramon. Antiramon digivolves from Wendigomon and can digivolve into Cherubimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Antiramon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 105 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Antiramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Digimon Battle With the stat build of 2 STR, 4 DEX, 2 CON, 0 INT, Antylamon is the ultimate form of Kokomon Good that may digivolve to Kerypymon Good at LV 41. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon